1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to kitchen hoods, and more particularly to the smoke guide structure for kitchen hood.
2. Description of the Related Art
A regular kitchen hood 1, as shown in FIG. 1, has two circular smoke inlets 2 and 3 for sucking in smoke produced during cooking. Because smoke produced during cooking does not flow vertically upwards toward the smoke inlets 2 and 3, a part of the smoke dissipates without entering the smoke inlets 2 and 3.
In order to eliminate the aforesaid problem, high-efficiency kitchen hoods have been continuously developed. Taiwan Utility Model Patent Publication No. 36912, entitled “Improved structure of smoke guide for kitchen hood”, uses a wind guide to change the angle of the smoke path, and to further achieve the object of reducing the production of noises and smoothening the air path. Taiwan Utility Model Patent Publication No. 376141, entitled “Improved structure of kitchen hood”, teaches the use of a plurality of safety smoke suction hoods and at least one smoke accumulating pipe for collecting smoke. In the aforesaid two utility models, the extended smoke path enhances the smoke expelling efficiency of the kitchen hood. However, these designs provide no means to accumulate waste grease produced in the smoke path. When waste grease produced in the smoke path after a long use of the kitchen hood, it flows along the peripheral wall of the smoke path and then drops from the bottom side of the kitchen hood to contaminate the cooking food or the area in the kitchen.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a smoke guide structure for kitchen hood that eliminates the aforesaid problem.